Brycen
Brycen is Gym Leader of Icirrus City's gym, and is the seventh gym to be challenged by the player. He will award the player the Freeze Badge if the player defeats him. He first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. Appearance Brycen is a muscular man with blue eyes and teal hair. He wears a blue mask around his eyes, with a "tail" with a purple ribbon. Brycen wears a blue mantle with white hexagonal features, which covers his left arm and torso. Brycen also wears black pants and azure shoes. Personality Competent and serious, Brycen is a trainer of multiple talents particularly in battling and acting. Judging by his style and battle stances, Brycen may be a tribute to the Shaolin Monks and superheroes. Biography Games Black and White After the gym battle, he will be at Dragonspiral Tower for the event where N captures Reshiram or Zekrom in Pokémon Black and White, respectively. Black 2 and White 2 In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 he appears in Virbank City in Pokéstar Studios acting for as the villain of a new film and serves as an actor. If the game is beaten, he can be found in Icirrus City if Memory Link is used. Following the events of Black and White, he had a talk with Alder in which he decides he tells him of his resignation as Gym Leader. Marshal eventually enters and hears them talking, with Marshal eventually questioning him on his decision. Brycen reveals he decided to go back to acting, so that he could act alongside Pokémon and in doing so, help the people conflicted by Team Plasma's ideology for Pokémon liberation. Marshal is worried he may injure himself again as it is revealed he suffered a terrible wound while acting when he was younger. Brycen however appreciating Marshal's concern claims he will be fine, as he now has a goal, different from before when he just acted with no real sentiment but rather only for being cool. Alder asks Marshal if training under him has helped him understand his relationship with Pokémon, and he says it has and asks Alder to spar with him. Alder accepts and Brycen serves as a judge. Manga Anime Brycen debuted in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, where Ash trained with him and helped him stop a Pokémon hunter from making a Volcarona his prey. He battled and lost to Ash in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! when he won the Freeze Badge. Generations Sprites Pokémon Games Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Ice-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Unova Gym Leaders Tournament= Trivia *Brycen is the third gym leader (after Pryce and Candice, and before Wulfric) in the main game series to specialize in -type Pokémon. *His Japanese Leader title is アイス　マスク / Aisu Masuku. "Ice Mask", a title that belonged to Pryce in the manga. *He is the third and last gym leader in the game (first being the Striaton gym leaders Chili, Cress, and Cilan and the second being the Nacrene gym leader Lenora) who doesn't have any special meeting with the main character before the gym battle. **Also, amongst the Unova Gym Leaders, his title is the shortest. *Brycen is the only -type Gym Leader whose team is pure -type, as all Generation V -type Pokémon, other than Kyurem, are pure -type. *A little girl says Brycen was once in a film. This could be a hint at Brycen's involvement in Pokéstar Studios in Black and White 2. *Even though Beartic is considered his signature Pokémon, Brycen leads all his battles in the Pokémon World Tournament with Cryogonal instead. Sometimes, in single, double, or rotation battles, he doesn't even use Beartic. Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova